Reiko Mori Nakamura
"Here's how this thing works, I'll torture you while you scream!" '- Reiko Mori Nakamura' Origin Reiko Mori Nakamura was born in Washington DC, to Taichi Nakamura and Akira Nakamura. Her mutant powers first manifested when she was in the girls bathroom in high school. Reiko had found her best friend kissing the boy she had desperately tried to win over. She accidently broke a mirror using her electrical powers through the rage and anger of this incident. Reiko told her parents about the incident in the girl's bathroom and were shocked as her parents called her "Cursed" and thought she was none other than a "Demon" made to destroy the Nakamura family. Her parents attempted to send her to her Japan where her Uncle ran a small private school located far from the city in fear that Reiko may be a danger to others; but Reiko ran away before her parents sent her to Japan. She fled to New York in hope that the Xavier Institute may help her get rid of her powers as she watched news unfold through television and newspapers on the so called Mutant Crisis. Reiko spent her first few weeks in the Xavier Institute where she had met Maria Neuman which they soon would become close almost like sisters. Soon after meeting Maria, a riot broke out leading Reiko beaten and bloodied by Anti Mutant Rioters however the Brotherhood of Mutants came to their rescue: Mystique, Toad and a snake like mutant called Thrasher who protected the girls as they ripped the rioters limb from limb to which Reiko was thankful. Days after the events, Reiko would soon follow her friend Maria to the Docks where she was found to be working for Doctor Doom with Tremor also standing by: Reiko confronted Maria and was shocked to learn she was feeding Doom information on the X-Men; unsure of whether or not to trust Doom she chose to stay with Maria making her apart of Doctor Doom's group. Working as a Doom Agent Reiko would often clash with Tremor as he accused her consistently of being a spy; however Reiko was more interested in being rich, powerful and take control of the human population as they were being punished through brutality for being a mutant. Reiko would soon ensue chaos by giving tips and tidbits of information to Doctor Doom (e.g. whether or not the X-Men or any Heroes have been called for back up). Reiko enjoyed her double lifestyle as she had no sense of morals and she could work her way up the ladder and soon would come a status among the criminal underworld as a hardened and dastardly criminal who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. However, Maria had decided to leave Doom suddenly and Reiko decided to stay although it felt as if she had lost a sibling as she was close to Maria. Two months later, Reiko had disbanded from the group and went solo. Solo Act Reiko had gone solo leaving both Doom and the Institute while she began to commit crimes taking up the name "High Voltage" due to her electrical powers. She donned a costume as she played began to attack civilians who are "Anti Mutant". Her first big crime was robbing a bank which she'd use her electrical powers to open the electronic vault and fry the security guards. However, Ms Marvel and Mercury intervened; during the fight Reiko was thrown backwards into a wall by Ms Marvel knocking her out. The Avengers Ship After the Battle, Reiko awoke in the SHIELD/Avenger Ship, angered and confused at what would happened she vowed to herself to not fight but rather run; she was a detainee there for three months before the fateful night. She had flirted mercilously with James Rhodes (War Machine), she asked for food as he hadn't any idea of how powerful she was he opened the force field. However, Reiko saw this as an opportunity, she stunned Rhodes as he fell down unconscious. Reiko hid in the shadows as Luke Cage deactivated the door giving Reiko an unintentional exit however what she didn't expect was Iron Fist who sensed her negative chi. Rhodes was now waking up sending a call to the main hall for assistance; Luke Cage assisted Rhodes by going downstairs in the ship and helping him to the infirmary whilst Reiko battled Iron Fist. Upon hearing activity upstairs Luke Cage raced to Iron Fist's side who was seemingly unconscious from Reiko's electrical powers. Reiko noticing how high the ship was took the ultimate test, she shocked Luke Cage as he was stunned for seconds as she had thrown themselves off the ship leaving Iron Fist is shock. Reiko braced Luke Cage as they plummeted down to the ground. Luke Cage was seemingly left unscathed however his internal organs were damaged severely whilst Reiko had broken bones and was in a coma. Death Reiko was critically injured and was believed that she would never wake up and if she would; it would be more than likely she would paralyzed, have problems with her memory and loss of normal brain functions. Her parents had been contacted after being told the devastating news they went to Kirby General Hospital holding her hand as they turned life support off realising that it was the best choice for Reiko. Reiko died in the E.R. Hospital Ward on the 11th of September 2011 at 01:23am; with her approximately around a year in a coma she was finally laid to rest. Powers and Abilities Reiko was a highly agile mutant whose abilities were to manipulate, create and absorb electricity. Towards the end of her story she began to gain control over her abilities and was often essentially a lightening rod. If she had lived long enough in the future she would have been able to Fly and to control Thunder and Lightening. Trivia *Ali Seid the player of Reiko left Second Life for a year for personal reasons (thus leaving the group) she would then decide that due to the year passing and her character would be in a lost position with everyone else moving on from her story. She had decided to kill Reiko off; unfortunately never redeeming herself in the process. *Ali Seid had wanted Reiko to make a return from her coma exacting revenge before eventually enroll back at Xavier's Institute becoming a social pariah before sacrificing her life in order to save a student. Thus earning her redemption as a character. *Reiko was intended on being an African American street wise character named "Kacey Steele" before deciding to create an Asian character.